


You'll Turn

by EmmyGracey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Ghosts, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: They had seen one they loved fall down that path before. They didn't want to see it again.





	You'll Turn

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stood alone on the planet of Crait.

The fighting was over. The Rebellion had escaped. Luke was gone.

When everything had settled after the battle, Kylo had stalked off on his own leaving General Hux and the rest of the First Order troopers to regroup and prepare the return to everyone’s respective ships. They’d get him once they were ready.

But did he want to go?

He would run the First Order into the ground, he knew it. His inner conflicts would consume him, and the Order would suffer in return.

But did he even care?

No. He realized he didn’t.

He’d rather the entirety of the First Order burn to the ground. Let the ashes cinder with Snoke. Have them both be dead and buried.

Why would he want to continue to be a part of the evil that destroyed his life?

Rey’s words rung in his ears, assaulted his brain with its repetition.

“You’ll turn.”

Will he?

He could see it. Possibly. He’s always felt that distinct pull to the light.

Lost in his thoughts, Kylo couldn’t register the arrival of five bright Force ghosts appearing behind him.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, and Luke Skywalker all appeared in a row, the salty ground of Crait undisturbed upon their arrival.

The ghosts looked at one another and then at Kylo who was still unaware. They all cared for the boy in front of them. They hated the path he headed down, it was all too familiar to all of them.

Yoda cleared his throat to get Kylo’s attention.

Startled, Kylo ignited his lightsaber and snarled in the sound’s direction. The sight he was met with stopped him in his tracks. He almost dropped his saber in shock.

He recognized his grandfather.

He recognized his uncle.

But the others…

They stood side by side, each gracefully adorned in their Jedi robes.

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” and older looking ghost began. “I am the Jedi who trained your grandfather and your uncle. We wanted to talk to you, Ben.”

Kylo blanched, but Obi-Wan continued undisturbed. “This is the Jedi who taught me, Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“We are very worried about you, Ben.” spoke Qui-Gon gently. He was the tallest, taller than Kylo, with quite long hair. Qui-Gon pointed down beside himself, “this is Jedi grandmaster Yoda.”

“Your grandfather you recognize, hmm?” Yoda acknowledged with a weak smile.

“Ben, stop this while you can. Stop going down my path,” Anakin begged, softly.

Kylo’s full attention was on him. Anakin continued, “Ben, I was a fool. A fool who listened to the wrong person. If your grandmother were here, she could tell you all the pain I put her through. She could tell you all the pain you’re putting your mother through. But your grandmother is not here _because_ of the pain I put her through, and because I listened to the wrong person.

“If I had seen through him, through Palpatine, if I had seen what he was doing I could have resisted. I could have found out the right answers from the right person. I could have done my Jedi duty and arrested him. Maybe have prevented a lot of the tragedies this galaxy has seen.

“Padmé, your grandmother, could have been with me. We could have raised our twins together.”

Anakin looked over at Luke, his somber expression mirrored his son’s own face. “We could have been a family, a real family.

“There are hundreds of Jedi who would still be alive if not for me. Several sweet younglings could have grown into strong Jedi if…” Anakin’s voice waivered, but he steadied.

“I wouldn’t have betrayed my master and had my limbs cut off deservedly by him.”

Obi-Wan looked at the ground.

“I wouldn’t have had to live the rest of my life in a harsh metal breathing apparatus. My children wouldn’t have been separated from each other. Worlds apart, one on Alderaan, one on Tatooine. My stepbrother and his wife wouldn’t have been killed. My daughter’s adoptive family and planet wouldn’t have been destroyed while she and I _watched_. All of those awful, awful things could have been prevented. I could have prevented all of that and had my family.

“You had a family, Ben. You had good parents. They regret everything that happened to you. They regret leaving you. Your uncle regrets his reaction and mistakes he made when he sensed the dark side in you. They loved you, none of them ever meant to hurt you, they just didn’t want another me.”

Luke spoke for the first time, “you should have been told the truth when you were growing up. I’m sorry, Ben. It’s all our fault you were kept in the dark, and because of that Snoke got to you.”

“What you have done, take back, you cannot. To the light, turn back, you still can,” Yoda reassured.

“Your grandfather is testament that you can always turn back to the light side no matter what your past holds. You, Jedi Killer, you still have light in you,” Qui-Gon spoke.

Obi-wan nodded his head. “Your grandfather is here with us now because of your uncle. Luke saw the light in him. Ben, we all feel the light in you. We want you to turn back.”

“I know two other people who would like you to turn back as well.” Luke smiled.

Kylo stood in front of the Force ghosts who were trying to save him. He studied each of their faces. Amazingly, there was no judgement behind any of their expressions, just compassion.

Kylo’s eyes began to water and a sob caught in his throat as he fell to his knees. He hung his head in shame as he cried, the weight of every single bit of damage he caused was crashing down on him.

“Why would you want to help me? The damage I’ve done, the _pain_ I’ve caused, all the _death_ … I’m the _Jedi Killer_!” He screamed. “I’m the Jedi Killer, and you were all Jedi, why should you care?”

“We care so much, Ben, because we’ve seen someone else we care about go down that very path. We don’t want to see it again,” Obi-Wan tried to soothe him.

Kylo continued to sob. Brokenly, he cried, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so ashamed of all the harm that I have done. I’ll never deserve forgiveness, but I want to be free of this pain.” He echoed himself from that horrible day on Starkiller Base.

Anakin walked toward his grandson. “You can be, Ben.”

The Jedi exchanged glances and nodded at one another.

“Truly apologetic, you feel. Forgiven, you are. Again, a Jedi you can be.”

“Stand up my Padawan,” Luke smiled.

Ben’s head shot up at the title. He stood up slowly and walked to his uncle. “I don’t deserve-”

Luke held up his robotic hand. “You always will be, nephew.”

“I’ll- I’ll need a new lightsaber. One with a whole crystal, a different color,” Ben worried.

 “Well,” Luke began, “I know someone else who needs a new lightsaber as well.”

As if summoned, the _Millennium Falcon_ flew into sight. Ben looked up at it without a trace of disgust for the first time he could remember.

“Did you?” Ben asked.

Luke laughed and shook his head. “No. She must’ve felt the change in your presence in the Force. I’m almost positive your mother has too.”

Anakin smiled. “You already feel so much warmer, Ben.”

“You’ll have a lot of explaining to do once you board that ship,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“But I do believe you’ll have some on your side to help you,” Qui-Gon smiled.

“We’re proud of you, Ben,” Obi-Wan beamed. “I’m especially proud you bear my ‘name.’”

“Whole again, the Skywalker family is. Flows strong, the light side does,” Yoda confirmed happily. It was something he always wanted to see.

The _Falcon_ finally landed before Ben. The door opened, and the walkway appeared, Rey at the opening. She walked to the end and smiled at the five Force ghosts before looking at Ben.

“I told you you’d turn.” Her smile grew, and she held out her hand to him.

Ben looked at her outstretched hand and then into her eyes. There was no contempt. No anger. So different from mere hours earlier.

He turned toward his uncle, his grandfather, and their mentors. They all smiled at him.

“Masters,” Ben’s voice shook on the word. “Thank you.” He nodded at them and grasped Rey’s hand in his.

She squeezed it and smiled up at him. “I’m proud of you, Ben. Your mother is too.”

“Indeed, she is.”

Ben looked up at the opening, and there she stood. His mother looked at him with nothing but love and relief in her expression. He carefully slipped his hand out of Rey’s and walked up to meet his mother.

Fresh tears formed in his eyes as he approached and looked down at her.

“We felt your presence in the Force change. Icy cold to comforting warmth. Ben, I’ve never been happier,” Leia’s voice shook with emotion.

Ben could barely speak. “I’m so sorry, mom,” he whispered, “I’ll never understand why you would, but please forgive me.”

A tear rolled down Leia’s cheek. “Believe it or not, I already have.” She enveloped him in a hug. The tightest embrace possible. In that hug, it almost seemed like he had never done anything wrong. Like he had never stopped being her son.

Mother and son stayed that way for as long as they could. Tears and a few sobs shared between the two.

Rey snuck by them, her hand gently caressing the small of Ben’s back as she passed them to get back onto the ship.

Leia released Ben a few moments after and they shared watery smiles.

She put a hand up to cup his cheek, when movement behind him caught her eye. She looked past Ben’s face and saw the Force ghosts watching them contently with smiles on their faces. She recognized all from life and stories.

Her eyes met her father’s, and then her eyes met her brother’s. Her tears welled again at their sight, but she said nothing. No words were exchanged. Instead she kissed her hand and blew it toward her family and friends.

Anakin and Luke nodded at her as Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Yoda smiled. After that moment, they disappeared. But both Ben and Leia knew they wouldn’t be gone forever.

Leia blew out a shaky breath before hugging her son again. Once released, Ben held his arm out for her’s to link through.

“Ben,” Leia began as they stepped foot onto the _Falcon_ , “welcome home, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just my interpretation of what I'd like to see. I'd love the Force ghosts to visit Kylo and try to help him, he really needs it. There are so many Jedi I love that I could have used, but I wanted to use those core five: Anakin, Luke, and the Jedi who trained them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
